The present invention relates interfaces of fluid conduits and in particular to interfaces provided as apart of an overmold of a portion of a fluid conduit.
Water delivery devices, such as faucets, are known which include a valve which may be controlled to regulate the flow of water.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system in fluid communication with at least one valve is provided. The water delivery system comprises a spout member having a discharge end, an aerator for positioning adjacent the discharge end of the spout member, a fluid transport member, a first component coupled to the fluid transport member, and a second component coupled to the aerator. The fluid transport member has a fluid conduit with a first end in fluid communication with the at least one valve and a second end positioned proximate the discharge end of the spout member. The first component includes a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the fluid conduit of the fluid transport member and including an interface. The second component positioning the first component relative to the aerator. The aerator and the interface of the first component cooperating to form a water tight seal there between.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system in fluid communication with at least one valve is provided. The water delivery system comprises a body and a fluid transport member positioned within the body and adapted to be in fluid communication with the at least one valve. The fluid transport member has a first end through which water exits. The water delivery device further comprises a holder supported by the body and includes a fluid conduit having a first end and a second end. The first end of the fluid transport member is received in the first end of the holder. The first end of the fluid transport member is held within the fluid conduit of the holder by translating the holder to a first position in a first direction and the first end of the fluid transport member is removable from within the fluid conduit of the holder by translating the holder to a second position in a second direction.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a water delivery system in fluid communication with at least one valve is provided. The water delivery system comprises a spout including a body having a base portion and a spout portion. The spout is made of a non-metallic material. The spout portion includes a channel extending from the base portion to a location proximate a discharge end of the spout portion. The water delivery system further comprises a fluid transport member having a fluid conduit with a first end in fluid communication with the at least one valve and a second end positioned proximate the discharge end of the spout portion of the body of the spout. A portion of the fluid transport member is received in the channel.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.